The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to technology for a semiconductor device with a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted over a wiring board.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-223008 discloses a semiconductor module in which a power MOS chip (control-side element) 5, a power MOS chip (synchronous rectification side element), and a drive IC chip 9 for driving the gates of the MOSFETs formed on these chips are mounted on amounting board 3 by flip-chip bonding. In the module, a heat sink 53 is disposed on the back of the power MOS chip 5 and the heat sink 53 extends to a position where the heat sink 53 covers the drive IC chip 9. The power MOS chip 5 and the drive IC chip 9 are encapsulated into a single package with a resin material 61.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-33559 discloses a semiconductor device 200 which includes a substrate 101, a semiconductor element 103 disposed on the substrate, a heat radiating member 107 disposed over the semiconductor element through a spacer 201, and a sealing member 105 covering an upper part of the substrate 101, the semiconductor element 103, the spacer 201, and the heat radiating member 107 (see FIG. 5). It also discloses a semiconductor device 600 which includes a plurality of semiconductor chips (elements) 103 disposed side by side over a semiconductor substrate 101, a heat radiating member 107 disposed over the semiconductor chips 103 through adhesives 102A, and a sealing member 105 covering an upper part of the substrate 101, the semiconductor chips 103, and the heat radiating member 107 (see FIGS. 20A and 20B).